


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan only wants one thing for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

 

Every time Phil asks Dan what he wanted for Christmas, Dan just shrugs and says he doesn't know. However, he does know what he wants and the only thing, or person rather, he wants is Phil. But he doesn't want to ruin their friendship and he doesn't know if Phil feels the same way about him.

There were times when he thought he finally had enough courage to spill his feelings to Phil, but he backs out at the last minute. He feels ready to tell him. On Christmas, he will finally tell Phil how he feels about him.

On the night of Christmas Eve, he had a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning, thinking about what can go wrong after he tells his best friend that he's been in love with him after all of these years. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't want to be his friend anymore? What if Phil leaves and never comes back? He keeps on thinking about what can go wrong.

It was early into the Christmas morning and Dan barely got any sleep. He slowly get's out of bed, letting out a loud yawn as he stretches his arms up in the air. He puts on a shirt and pads his way out of his room and into the kitchen. Maybe a cup of coffee would wake me up a bit, he thinks to himself.

After making his cup of coffee, he dragged himself to the lounge and plopped himself on the couch in his usual spot. He set his coffee on the table, brought his laptop to his lap and started his usual morning routine of browsing through his dash on Tumblr.

Even trying to distract his mind in the world of Tumblr wasn't helping at all because he couldn't stop thinking about what can possibly go wrong once he admits his feeling to Phil. He thinks about backing out, like every other time he tries, He can't do it. He doesn't want to lose his friend.

"Morning," Phil suddenly walks in, pulling Dan out of his thoughts, with a big smile on his face and, god, Dan can't help but think how hot he looks with his glasses on and his messy bed hair.

"Morning," Dan responds back in a monotone voice.

"Dan, don't you know what day it is? It's Christmas," Phil said cheerfully

"I know."

"So why aren't you happy?" Phil now grows concerned. "Dan, what wrong?"

This is it. This is the moment that Dan has been waiting for, but also been dreading.

"Phil, there's something I have to tell you," Dan pauses to take a deep breath. "We've been friends now for quite awhile and, I'm taking a risk right now admitting this but," he stands up and walk toward Phil "...the reason why I didn't tell you what I wanted for Christmas is because I already have the best gift in the world and that's you." Dan takes a red, glittery bow out of his pocket and sticks it on Phil's chest. "What I'm trying to say is that, I like you, hell, I may be in love with you, Phil. I wanted to tell you for awhile, but I always chickened out."

Phil was speechless after Dan was done speaking and it was worrying him. Instead, he just walked away and Dan just looks down, disappointed. Dan's fear was coming true. He finally admitted his feelings to his best friend and he's leaving him. He rather not say anything at and keep his best friend than pour his feelings and have him leave and never speak to him again.

Phil suddenly walks in with a big smile on his face. Dan looks up and he sees Phil just standing there, smiling, which leaves him confused. Phil raises his arm above their heads and Dan looks up to see what he was holding?

"Are you serious, Phil?" Dan said as he saw Phil dangling a mistletoe above their heads.

"It's about time you finally had enough courage to admit your feelings." Phil said.

"You're such a nerd." Dan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Says the person who stuck a bow on me." Phil responded back as they both leaned in until their lips finally met and Dan instantly melted into the kiss.

"And don't walk away like that ever again after I pour my heart out," Dan said as he pulled back a few seconds later. "You know how scared I was, thinking that you rejected me?"

"Sorry," was Phil all can say before they leaned in again and kissed.


End file.
